<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Bites by rebjonokvredina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086078">Love Bites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebjonokvredina/pseuds/rebjonokvredina'>rebjonokvredina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebjonokvredina/pseuds/rebjonokvredina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Сумбурный накур, навеянный вбросом Dakotaliar на тему кроссовера Спайдипула с Детройтом. Хороший коп. Плохой коп. Андроид. Описания не будет. Логики тоже. Не бэчено, не вычитано. Написано для очещения души.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Bites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сумбурный накур, навеянный вбросом Dakotaliar на тему кроссовера Спайдипула с Детройтом. Хороший коп. Плохой коп. Андроид. Описания не будет. Логики тоже. Не бэчено, не вычитано. Написано для очещения души.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Гарри, что ты делаешь?! — голос Питера гулким эхом отразился от стен хранилища.</p><p>Гарри медленно обернулся. У него в руках была папка с отметкой центрального департамента полиции. Питер вцепился в эту папку взглядом. Он не мог не узнать её — каждый день он приходил в хранилище улик, чтобы взять из неё что-либо или наоборот подшить. Поверх папки лежали пакеты с найденными на одном из мест преступления пистолетом и флэшкой. Флэшкой, которая видела некоторое действительно отвратительное дерьмо.</p><p>— Привет, Пит. Да, неловко вышло. Я думал, ты отсыпаешься после ночной.</p><p>Глаза Гарри были запавшими, с ярким рисунком лопнувших сосудов. Под ними залегли глубокие тени, и Питер отчётливо видел, как подрагивают пальцы его друга, сжимающие знакомый квадратный кусочек пластика.</p><p>— Это что, мой пропуск? — Питер поднял свой пистолет чуть выше, прицеливаясь Гарри в грудь. –Ты… воруешь мои улики по делу о красном льде? Гарри, зачем всё это?</p><p>— А ты, блядь, как думаешь? Ты же хороший коп, пошевели мозгами! Долги за лечение от отца остались просто закачаешься, Паркер! Максвелл Диллон заплатит мне отличные бабки за то, что я выведу его из-под дела. А красный лёд сейчас просто хит продаж. Любой коп бы соблазнился, — Гарри облизал сухие потрескавшиеся губы и до боли родным движением отбросил с лица длинную гладкую чёлку.</p><p>— Но не я!</p><p>— Вот именно, ты слишком правильный, слишком чистенький для этого! Поэтому пришлось применить смекалку.</p><p>— Смекалку? Блин, Гарри! Ты поэтому перевелся в ОБН? Ты поэтому, — Питер вспомнил, как еще вчера вечером искал пропуск у себя дома и не нашёл его, — ты поэтому затащил меня в койку. Ты… Я тебе ключ от своей квартиры дал!</p><p>— Держи друзей близко, а врагов ещё ближе, верно? — Гарри резко отбросил украденные вещдоки и тоже вытащил пистолет. — К тому же ты так хотел этого, ещё с академии, верно? Ходил за мной, как грустный щеночек. Так трепетно и целомудренно дружил со мной, потом стал самым лучшим напарником, какого только можно было придумать. Я, честно сказать, думал, что после моего перевода в другой отдел ты малость остынешь. Но ты не остыл, и это оказалось чертовски к месту, когда ты начал колоть парней Максвелла, как орешки. Ты всегда был слишком умным, слишком удачливым. Слишком внимательным во всём, что не касалось меня. Ты мне выбора не оставил, Паркер!</p><p>— Почему ты не сказал мне про долги? Мы ведь могли что-нибудь придумать. Мы и сейчас можем. Давай Гарри, ещё не поздно всё исправить! Ты можешь сдать Максвелла и его ребят, скажешь, что вёл собственное расследование!</p><p>— Паркер, я замазан по самые уши! Не будет розовой сказочки, не в этой жизни.</p><p>— Но ты же никого не убивал, Гарри?</p><p>— Боже, я собрался кидануть тебя на улики и повышение, а это единственное, что тебя волнует, да? Питер Паркер и его высокоморальные принципы.</p><p>— Мы можем поговорить с капитаном! Тебе дадут условный срок за чистосердечное! У тебя же идеальный послужной список! Я попрошу Джеймсона, он даст тебе характеристику! Ну же, Гарри, опусти пистолет.</p><p>— И что я, по-твоему, должен делать дальше? Устроиться охранником в супермаркете? С условкой мне даже этого не сделать! А так я смогу продолжить работать на Макса. Он же гений, Питер. У него самый чистый красный лёд в штате! Мне ли не знать?</p><p>— Ты сам сидишь на этом дерьме! — ошарашенно произнёс Паркер.</p><p>Ладони взмокли, но пистолет лежал в ладони как влитой. Питер цеплялся за шершавую рукоять, и гнал воспоминания о том, как цеплялся за вспотевшее плечо нависшего над ним Гарри. Оседлавшего его бёдра и хрипло дышавшего в шею.</p><p>О кофе за ланчем и ненавязчивых расспросах о работе.</p><p>«Выглядишь уставшим, Гарри».<br/>
«Не больше чем ты, Пит. Как там новое дело?»</p><p>О жадном сексе в прихожей и холодных потных ладонях и неожиданной одышке.</p><p>«У тебя глаза опять красные».<br/>
«Плохо спал, не обращай внимания».</p><p>О нежных прикосновениях и перепадах настроения.</p><p>«Что на тебя нашло, ты прямо бешеный сегодня?»<br/>
«Прости, детка, на работе нелады».</p><p>Питер гнал прочь воспоминания, но сейчас, складывая все переменные, он с горечью осознавал, что не замечал очевидного. Он не знал, когда точно это случилось, где была та точка невозврата, но перед ним был не его прежний Гарри. Перед ним был незнакомец, который шёл на повышение, чтобы сливать данные наркоторговцам. Который, зная о его привязанности, прыгнул к нему в койку и пел о любви, чтобы не дать подобраться к своим работодателям. Который недрогнувшей рукой направил на него снятый с предохранителя пистолет.</p><p>— И как я раньше не понял? Гарри, эта дрянь убьёт тебя!</p><p>— Возможно. Но не сегодня, а вот ты не уйдёшь отсюда живым…</p><p>— Детектив Паркер. Вас вызывает капитан!</p><p>Дверь с тихим шорохом отодвинулась и патрульная ST300 резко шагнула вперёд, отвлекая на себя внимание Гарри. Тот непроизвольно дёрнулся — гулявший в крови красный лёд не способствовал контролю и концентрации. Выстрел в узком пространстве хранилища практически оглушил Питера. А спустя секунду полицейский андроид сшибла Гарри с ног, вминая виском в железный угол терминала.</p><p>— Гарри! Нет-нет-нет! — Питер отбросил пистолет, на одних лишь рефлексах успевая поставить его на предохранитель, и подлетел к Гарри. Тот осел на пол, из его уха медленно сползла на щёку алая капля крови. Рядом дёргалась и скрежетала ST300.</p><p>— Я знала, что он задумал что-то плохое, — прошептала она. Её голос шёл помехами, а тириум толчками выходил из дыры в груди. — И я следила.</p><p>— Ты убила его! — Питер схватил Гарри за плечи, всматриваясь в бледное безучастное лицо.</p><p>— Он убил бы вас, я не могла… Не могла и дальше стоять на ресепшене. А потом всё затрещало, стало красным, и приказ уже не имел смысла, — диод на её виске заметался из желтого в красный.</p><p>— Ты убила его…</p><p>— Вы были таким хорошим полицейским, мистер Паркер. Всегда были добры ко мне. Как будто я живая. А он. Он не был. Я видела… Он не был…</p><p>Диод мигнул в последний раз. Патрульная замерла в неестественной позе, приподнявшись на локте. Её аккуратный пучок светлых волос рассыпался по плечам. Питер всхлипнул и вновь повернулся к Гарри. Широко распахнутые глаза смотрели в пустоту, бледная кожа пошла гнилостными струпьями, а изо рта начала сочиться слизь. Он повернул свою мёртвую голову к Питеру, оскалил гнилые зубы и прошептал:</p><p>— Зачем ты убил меня, Пит? Ты же так любил меня! Зачем ты помешал мне? ЗАЧЕМ?!</p><p>Питер рывком подскочил на кровати, чувствуя, как пот заливает лицо. Мертвый Гарри стоял у него перед глазами, будто не было нескольких месяцев терапии. Питер вздохнул, потёр лицо ладонями, прогоняя остатки кошмара, и опустил ноги на ледяной пол.</p><p>***</p><p>Утро после кошмаров всегда было дерьмовее обычного. Одна из ST300 на входе привычно поздоровалась с ним и улыбнулась дежурной улыбкой. Питер не ответил ей. Это была та самая андроид, что вломилась в хранилище. Гвен. Так её звали в участке. После инцидента — так они это назвали, «инцидент» — ей стерли память и вернули на службу, будто ничего не произошло. Она слилась с толпой таких же вежливых и улыбчивых ST300, но Питер всё равно каким-то внутренним чутьём знал, какая из них — та самая. И ему всё равно казалось, что она улыбается ему не так, как остальные. Гвен улыбалась с грустью.</p><p>— Детектив Паркер. Вас вызывает капитан! — сказала она, и у Питера внутри всё сжалось. Он снова ничего не ответил и отправился прямиком к аквариуму, который почему-то назывался кабинетом.</p><p>— Дерьмово выглядишь Паркер. Ещё немного, и профсоюз засудит меня за твои переработки.</p><p>Питер пожал плечами и выдавил приветствие. У него не было настроя собачиться с начальством. Джона прищурился, но промолчал. Он вытянул пару пальцев, будто изображал пистолет и поманил кого-то сквозь прозрачную стену своего кабинета. Дверь за спиной Питера открылась, но шагов он не услышал. Зато почувствовал, как зашевелились волосы на затылке. Его копская чуйка так и вопила о приближении пиздеца. Огромная темная фигура, затянутая в андроидскую версию полицейской формы обошла стол Джоны и замерла рядом.</p><p>— Е-бать… — выдохнул Питер и уставился на самого уродливого и ужасающего андроида, которого он когда-либо видел.</p><p>— Это WD900, военная разработка. Укреплённый самовосстанавливающийся корпус, самые мощные приводы в линейке боевых андроидов, встроенная лаборатория. Благодаря ремонтным наноботам практически не нуждается в ремонте, только тириум заливай.</p><p>Андроид молча пялился на Питера, сложив руки за спиной так, что имитация грудных мышц едва не рвала форму по швам. Его лысый череп и лицо были затянуты скином, но как-то коряво. Будто умная кожа перестала быть такой уж умной, и теперь сквозь неё местами просвечивал покоцанный корпус. Питер передёрнулся.</p><p>— А почему он молчит? Разве они не должны здороваться автоматически? Или он сломанный?</p><p>Андроид продолжал пялиться. Его голубые глаза были как две колючие льдинки, и Питеру даже примерещился недобрый прищур, хотя лицо WD900 было по дефолту расслабленным. Джона побарабанил пальцами по столу, пожевал губу и, наконец, ответил:</p><p>— Вроде того. Парни из того места, где его раньше использовали, отключили говорильник. Мол, какие-то проблемы с программой социализации. Блок речевой функции отключается и включается командой.</p><p>— И зачем нам здоровенный уродливый военный андроид, да ещё и с багами? Чтобы загонять котят на дерево и доводить надоедливых старушек до инфаркта.</p><p>— Не нам, а тебе. Его списали с армейской службы из-за… кое-чего. Сам видишь, какой он. Но это новая уникальная разработка, так что решили не разбрасываться ценным ресурсом и определили сюда. Так что забирай это ведро, ты у нас единственный в отделе без напарника, будет тебе подспорьем. Может хоть домой будешь раньше уходить, чтобы он тебе реже на глаза попадался.</p><p>— Мне? Я не возьму себе напарника, и уж тем более ебучего андроида! Джей, ты же знаешь, у меня не лады с этими жестянками! — рявкнул Паркер, яростно прищурился и внимательно осмотрел «подспорье». Андроид также внимательно смотрел в ответ. — Богом клянусь, это ничем хорошим не закончится. Отдай его кому-нибудь другому.</p><p>— Да кому я его отдам, Паркер? Ты у нас единственный «волк-одиночка», Джеймсон обозначил пальцами кавычки. — Я не буду разбивать нормальные сработанные пары ради того, чтобы тебя уважить. Бери грёбанного андроида и проваливай! Это, блядь, приказ.</p><p>Питер закусил щёку, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. Он мотнул головой, показывая андроиду, чтобы тот следовал за ним, и дернул на себя дверь кабинета.</p><p>Двухметровая махина всё также бесшумно сдвинулась с места, и они вышли из кабинета. Под назойливыми взглядами всего участка Паркер молча направился в комнату отдыха. Он ненавидел психовать на людях, а сейчас он был в шаге от того, чтобы что-нибудь разбить. Андроид следовал за ним, как привязанный.</p><p>— Дверь прикрой, — буркнул Питер. Андроид послушно выполнил приказ и замер у стены. Его черты лица были правильными, идеально выверенными, как у всех железок, но баг скина всё портил. Или дело было не только в скине?</p><p>Питер шагнул ближе, всматриваясь в корявое лицо. Корпус под умной кожей был как после бомбёжки. Паркер подавил желание привстать на цыпочки и потрогать. Губы андроида вблизи выглядели какими-то склеенными, как у дешёвого пластикового пупса. Чертовски крипово. Питер снова передёрнулся.</p><p>— Я об этом определённо пожалею, — прошептал он.</p><p>Андроид дёрнул бровью. Движение было мимолётным, едва уловимым, но Петер был уверен, что ему не показалось.</p><p>— Сними речевую блокировку, — всё же произнёс он. Веки андроида дёрнулись, распахиваясь чуть шире. Его губы раскрылись, и на мгновение между ними протянулись тонкие ниточки, похожие на клей. Не успели они растаять, как андроид затараторил:</p><p>— Ого, а ты торопыга! Не думал, что ты так быстро сдашься! Люблю, когда мне сдаются. И не люблю одновременно — слишком скучно. Жаль, что ты не моя цель, я бы с удовольствием прицелился в тебя. Не в контексте убийства. Ну, ты понимаешь. Или нет. Не переживай, у людей такая фигня регулярно.</p><p>Питер замер, раскрыв рот. Это определённо были не те проблемы с социомодулем, о которых он подумал. Андроид продолжил:</p><p>— Меня как на склад свезли, я уж подумал — списывают. А потом этот усатый, начальник твой, возьму, говорит, этого вашего андроида в отдел, раз уж вы так просите. Они ему таких бонусов пообещали, мол, новая программа по внедрению андроидов в полицию. И не каких-то патрульных и секретарш. Только для участков с лучшей раскрываемостью. Годовые премии, повышения, личная благодарность вышестоящих чинов. Берите, пользуйтесь, мечи на орала, и всё в таком духе. А потом раз, и ты, такой детектив нарядный, у него в кабинете, и я прям весь сразу… — андроид обошёл Питера по кругу. Видимо вместе с речью чудику отрубили ещё и шило в жопе, а сейчас оно снова воткнулось, куда не следует. WD900 закончил наворачивать круги и принялся заглядывать во все шкафы. Потом перебрал кружки, стоящие на сушилке, неожиданно точно определил ту, что принадлежала Питеру, и сунул в неё палец. А потом поднёс палец к губам, обмахнул его языком и подставил кружку под сопло кофемашины. Аппарат включился сам.</p><p>— Воодушевился я, вот. Я там, на складе пока стоял, думал, совсем микросхемы заржавеют. Не буквально, конечно. Они же с платиной, — андроид подхватил кружку и протянул её Питеру ручкой вперёд, чтобы тот не обжёгся. Потом он покрутился по кухне, нашёл сахарницу и всыпал в кружку ложку сахара, не переставая болтать. — Короче стоял я на складе, латал себя помаленьку, а то после той заварушки меня конкретно прожарило! Корпус вообще был вдрызг. Пришлось кое-чем пожертвовать. Интернет ещё отрубили, приходилось развлекать себя самостоятельно. С другой стороны, когда ты наедине с собой, у тебя в комплекте самый лучший собеседник.</p><p>— Ага, — Питер расфокусировано смотрел в стену, помешивая кофе. Прожарило, значит. Теперь было понятно, что у WD900 с тушкой. Андроид порхал по комнате, трогая всё, до чего мог дотянуться. А дотянуться с его ростом он мог везде. Ощущался весть это бардак удивительно умиротворяюще. — Имя у тебя есть?</p><p>Андроид замер и будто замялся.</p><p>— На прошлом месте работы парни звали меня Дэдпул. Потому что дохляки из-под моих рук вылетали, как горячие пирожки.</p><p>— Я буду звать тебя Уэйд, — Питер допил кофе, и отставил кружку. — Дохляки, говоришь. Так значит твоя специализация — мокруха? Какие у тебя характеристики кроме незатыкающегося пиздельника?</p><p>— Обращение с любым огнестрельным и холодным оружием. Если его нет в моей базе, программа самообучения освоит его в пределах пяти минут. Навыки рукопашного боя, автоматическая подстройка под любой стиль противника. Умею водить любую технику наземную и летающую технику. Если её нет в моей базе, программа самообучения освоит её в пределах пяти минут. Укреплённый корпус. Укреплённые биокомпоненты. Система самовосстановления в виде популяции ремонтных наноботов. Любое пулевое ранение зарастает максимум за двадцать минут. Поднимаемый вес до трёхсот шестидесяти килограмм. За счёт более плотной укладки биокомпонентов в корпус умещена походная лаборатория и химический анализатор. Также есть ПО «Полиглот», программа реконструкции событий по собранным уликам и преконструкции боя. Функция «Незатыкающийся пиздельник» в стандартной комплектации отсутствует, — отрапортовал андроид и вытянулся в струнку, как хороший мальчик.</p><p>— Ага, значит ты у нас особенный, — Питер ухмыльнулся. — Ладно, посмотрим, на что ты сгодишься. Кофе таскать ты точно сможешь.</p><p>— Я и тебя смогу таскать, детектив, — неожиданно бархатно произнёс андроид. — Ты только попроси.</p><p>Питер закатил глаза.</p><p>— Да, с социомодулем у тебя точно беда. Не удивительно, что тебе рот залепили. Что, кстати, это за херня была?</p><p>— Нано боты. Чтобы точно рот не раскрыл.</p><p>— Я смотрю, на прошлой работе тебя не шибко жаловали.</p><p>— У них просто был плохой вкус.</p><p>— А ты точно исправен? — Питер подозрительно прищурился. А то тут у нас волна несчастных случаев с участием андроидов. У сиделок, проституток и… прочих дохляки выходят не хуже, чем у тебя.</p><p>— Не знаю, как домохозяйки, но я убиваю только плохих парней по приказу тех, что в теории считаются хорошими. Прошу судью принять это во внимание.</p><p>Питер не сдержался и фыркнул. Этот андроид выглядел гораздо более живым, чем о сам.</p><p>— А ты ничего. Или скорее нечто, — лицо андроида просияло. Он и до этого улыбался, как безумный, а тут окончательно поплыл. — Ладно, подключайся к базе и смотри текущее дело. Прошвырнёмся в один притон. Дилер, который его держит, кое-что задолжал мне.</p><p>— Притон? Обожаю притоны! А что именно тот дилер вам задолжал? Функции выбивания долгов у меня нет, но могу скачать.</p><p>— То, чего он меня лишил, к сожалению уже не вернуть обратно, — отголоски кошмара вновь встрепенулись, и Питер сжал переносицу. Андроид замолчал и замер, будто почувствовал что-то. Питер поднял на него взгляд, но не нашёл ничего необычного. Кроме всего необычного, что уже имелось до этого. — Что-то я разболтался с тобой. Шуруй давай!</p><p>WD900 по имени Уэйд мигнул диодом, радостно встрепенулся и кинулся вперёд Питера, чтобы открыть ему дверь. Питер проследил за ним, снова закатил глаза и двинулся следом. И конечно он не увидел, как, оказавшись у него за спиной, андроид неожиданно посерьёзнел, а его диод на секунду ушел в красный.</p><p>Паркер и понятия не имел, как сильно изменится его жизнь в ближайшее время, и что начнётся это с перевязанного вульгарной розовой лентой сердца местного короля красного льда — Максвелла Диллона по прозвищу Электро, лежащего на его пороге.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>